I Swear to Kill/This Is Grape Juice. He's A Demon
This Is Grape Juice. He's A Demon is the first issue of the comic series I Swear to Kill. Transcript Juliet Ironrose is seen gasping for air on her knees in the middle of a rundown church with large holes in the walls and dead bodies all around it, grasping her right hand. An upside down cross with a large blood splat is shown hung up on a wall of the church. Juliet is revealed to be kneeling in a puddle of blood with seemingly her own vomit in front of her. He swallows spit and reveals her right thumb has been blown off. She stares at her missing thumb before once again throwing up. A walkie-talkie strapped to her belt switches on. *'Unknown: '''So, Lady Death, is the mission over? Juliet stares at the ground before looking up and seeing a grinning giant purple creature standing in front of her. *'Unknown:' ...Lady Death...? you there...? Juliet? It cuts to five years later. Juliet is seen walking through a group of reporters. *'Reporter #1:' Miss Ironrose, can you divulge any information on your current case? *'Juliet:' No comment. *'Reporter #2:' Mrs. Ironrose, what do you have to say about the picture of you speaking to-- *'Juliet:' It's miss. No comment. *'Reporter #3:' Juliet, why-- *'Juliet:' No comment and none of you ever talk to me again. Juliet lights a cigar and walks into the agency, and smirks. She walks over to the secretary. *'Juliet:' Clock me in, Kate. Kate types something on her computer and points to the back. Juliet walks in, revealing the agency to be full of many different people who are running around and doing different things. A man in gold walks over to her. *'Juliet: Talk to me, Gabe. *'''Gabe: We've got a new case and-- *'Juliet:' Where's the big guy? Gabe looks up at her with an expression like a deer in headlights. * Juliet: So? * Gabe: 'Where do you think he is? Gabe points upwards. *'Juliet: His room? should've guessed. Did we manage to install those cameras or are the guys still too scared? *'Gabe:' Scared is an understatement. *'Juliet:' Well crap... well, what's the case anyway? *'Gabe: '''So you're not gonna go and try to get him to let the guys in? *'Juliet: Why should I? *'''Gabe: ...Uh... well, our case is a pretty weird one. You see this? Gabe shows her a picture of a cute girl. *'Gabe: '''This is Mary Jonas. She's been in a lot of different movies and she's pretty famous. She's also sixty years old... you see the weird part, right? *'Juliet:' She looks like she hadn't aged since thirty. Wish I had that kind of luck. *'Gabe: How old are you anyway? *'''Juliet: A good starting point is probably talking to her. Probably won't get far though... I mean she's a movie star, she's probably heavily guarded. *'Gabe:' Can't help but feel like you're ignoring me... *'Juliet:' But last time I took a case and didn't visit the suspect first all the other agency got on my ass. I'm "on thin ice" apparently. *'Gabe:' Hello? *'Juliet: '''Wonder if I should take the big guy on this mission... hm... he's not my bodyguard, I'll just leave him... it's rude to ask a lady her age, by the way. *'Gabe: Okay, so you were listening to me and you just chose to ignore everything I was saying... fine... *'''Juliet: Oh, shut up. Juliet takes her cigar and puts it in Gabe's mouth to shut him up. Moments later, Gabe spits it out. *'Gabe:' The bible states you are slaves to the one you obey. I obey no one but God and I refuse to fall from his grace by handing over my body, soul, and mind to devil sticks! *'Juliet:' Okay, Jesus... *'Gabe:' What did you say? commandment number three-- *'''Juliet: '''Yeah, yeah, "don't take the Lord's name in vein", not like you've said that to me every other day since we first met or anything...